Naruto el Nuevo Youkai 2,0
by Rey96
Summary: Aveces una propuesta por mas buena que se vea, siempre trae consecuencias, y todavía mas si el que te lo propone es un extraño anciano y eso algo con lo que deberá Uzumaki Naruto, cargar en sus hombros, pero fue lo que el quiso después de todo. Naruto—Harem.
1. Chapter 1

— ¡Hola a todo el mundo!, si como ven este es Rey96 que esta resubiendo esta historia, jejejeje se que deberia estar subiendo la continuación de mi otra historia, pero a esa le falta otro poco, y como me estuvieron pidiendo la de el sucesor del legendario Saiyajin, y lo estoy haciendo pero todavía me falta y como ya tenia este prologo desde hace tiempo escrito decidí que para no tenerlos con tanto tiempo sin subir nada, mejor les subo este jejejes, bueno nos leemos al final — Decia Rey96 mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de la pantalla y escribía a gran velocidad, mientras archivos de sus otras historias eran vistos que eran escritos a gran velocidad, mientras lentamente sus dedos comenzaban a humear.

**Renuncia de Derechos**: Rosario + Vampire así como Naruto, no me pertenecen, estos son de sus respectivos creadores, yo no poseo nada de estos universos.

— **Hola a todos** — Youkai, Bijū o demonio hablando.

— _**Hola a todos**_ — Youkai, Bijū o demonio pensando.

— _Hola a todos_ — Dioses, espíritus interiores hablando y pensamientos humanos o también alguna escena flashback.

* * *

><p><span>Prólogo.<span>

* * *

><p><span>El acechador se aproxima, objetivo... El ninja de ojos azules<span>.

En una especie de habitación donde miles y millones de ojos amarillos con la pupila rasgada, similar al de una serpiente, eran vistos por todas partes, de diferentes tamaños, así como también se podía observar que el piso de este lugar era de un blanco intenso, pareciendo mas a una especie de neblina que se esparcía por todo el suelo, mientras en el cielo, aparte de los ojos también se podían observar una gran negrura, que no dejaba entrar ningún rayo de luz solar, si es que había alguna. Pero aparte de esos extraños ojos, esta habitacion estaba completamente sola no se veian signos de vida por ningún otro lado.

El silencio reino cual estrella fugas que atraviesa el espacio, dado que en unos instantes uno de los ojos que estaba hay, comenzó a brillar, su iris alargada y serpentina se comenzó a ensanchar, como si se tratara de una especie de velo que se habré ante alguna visita, y no estaba tan lejos de la realidad dado que de dentro del ojo, comenzó a salir una persona o mas específicamente un anciano.

El anciano aparentaba entre los 60 y 70 años de edad, pero pese a su apariencia débil, sus pasos eran firmes y determinados, usaba ropas similares a la de los antiguos griegos, compuesto por varias telas blancas y doradas que envolvían su frágil ser, una especie de capucha cubriendo su rostro que solo dejaba apreciar su menton arrugado y viejo, con una larga y afilada sonrisa en sus secos y arrugados labios, sus ojos amarillos resplandecieron en las sombras que le proveia su capucha, con pasos firmes se fue abriendo camino a través de los cientos de ojos que parecían observarlo, atravesando cual fantasma los mismos.

— _Hogar, dulce y agradable... Hogar_ — Hablo con su voz cansada y vieja, mientras admiraba, aquel lugar en el cual residia, mientras llegaba a lo que parecía ser un inmenso castillo que se había mantenido oculto todo este tiempo, detrás de esos amarillos y serpentinos ojos.

La edificación eran imponente y por que no, hasta cierto punto... Divina. Sus viejos y cansados pies lo llevaron hasta estar enfrente la entrada de su castillo, ninguna orden fue necesaria, dado que apenas tuvo que esperar unos segundos antes de que la puerta elevadiza comenzara su descenso, abriendole el camino hacia el interior de aquel majestuoso lugar.

Las cadenas de oro que sujetaban la puerta, comenzaron a chirriar, así como también la puerta nuevamente se comenzaba a levantar y sellar el castillo, al mismo tiempo que la figura del anciano era lentamente ocultada por la puerta que estaba echa de fino mármol y brillante plata.

— _¡Sirviente!_ — Exclamo el anciano, mientras comenzaba a recorrer una especie de pasillo donde lo que mas destacaba eran las incrustaciones de rubíes y esmeraldas en los mismos.

Una especie de ser, se materializo enfrente de él, siendo lo mas curioso la larga cola que sobresalía de su túnica y sus afilados dientes que eran vistos sobresaliendo de sus labios, así también como el anciano se encontraba tapado completamente con una tunica, pero la diferencia de estas es que eran completamente negras.

— **Si mi señor** — Hablo de forma servicial, mientras se arrodillaba en presencia del que ahora era conocido como su señor.

El anciano no detuvo su marcha y mientras caminaba y pasaba por al lado de su sirviente hablo de forma tranquila.

— _¿Algun suceso, importante ocurrido durante mi estancia fuera? —_ Pregunto mientras seguía su recorrido, sintiendo la presencia de su sirviente a sus espaldas, de seguro lo estaba siguiendo.

— **Ninguna mi señor, aparte de las que comúnmente ocurren, pero...** — Vaciló un poco, no muy seguro de querer continuar o no.

— _¿Pero?_ — Preguntó el anciano esperando que su sirviente continuara con su relato, de todas formas ya le entro la curiosidad y el desde siempre había sido un ente curioso.

El sirviente no estaba todavía muy seguro de decírselo o no, una mirada entre cerrada de su señor fue todo lo que necesitó para comprender que ya no había otra alternativa.

— **Hoy... Dos portales han desaparecido, pero quiz-... ¡M-mi... Se-eñor! —** Hablo con dificultad mientras unas especie de llamas rojas como el color de la sangre lentamente le comenzaron a apretar el cuello, pareciera que el fuego estuviera echo de material sólido, lo ultimo que vio antes de que su cabeza estallara en un fogonazo de fuego, fueron los enojados ojos amarillos de su señor.

El anciano después de matar cruelmente a su subordinado, continuo su camino como si lo que acabara de suceder no tuviera ninguna importancia, y ha decir verdad para el, la muerte de uno de los millones de sirvientes que tenia... No importaba mucho.

Dos sirvientas pasaron a su lado, una de cabello negro y ojos azules y la otra de cabello rosa corto y ojos marrones, ambas vestidas con traje de maid, dieron una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto hacia su señor, y tratando de no provocar su ira, ambas llevaban grilletes en sus manos y pies.

Cuando el anciano dio la vuelta en uno de los corredores del castillo, ambas soltaron un suspiro de alivió, luego miraron al lugar donde estaba el cuerpo muerto y sin cabeza del sirviente recién asesinado.

— Ya es el quinto esta semana... — Murmuro la pelinegra mientras comenzaba a hacer unas especies de dibujos alrededor del cuerpo del sujeto, o criatura, no se podía estar seguro.

De nuevo se mantuvieron en silencio mientras la de cabello rosado, realizada un pequeño cántico y un resplandor de brillante luz blanca cegaba por unos instantes el lugar, para después volver todo a la normalidad, sin rastros de que hay estuvo alguna vez un cadáver.

— Pero el tuvo la culpa, si le hubiera avisado desde el comienzo al amo, de la desaparicion de dos portales... Tal ves todavía estaria vivo — Comento la de cabello rosado, mientras miraba en una de las ventanas hacia afuera y podia observar como tres de esos ojos comenzaban lentamente a desaparecer, escena que hizo que abriera un poco sus ojos, dado que eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Su compañera se posiciono a su lado, adivinando los pensamientos de su compañera.

— Parece que ya es el tiempo, el amo se esta muriendo... Ya han sido mas de 10.000 años desde la ultima vez, pronto tendrá que mudar de ''piel'' — Un ligero estremecimiento recorrio por su espalda, mientras su compañera asentia.

En una habitación del castillo se podía observar una gran cantidad de ventanas por todo el lugar así como también por el centro había una gran alfombra roja, en cuyo final se encontraba una especie de trono, en el cual yacía sentado el mismo anciano, mientras sostenía en sus flacos y arrugados dedos una esfera de cristal que mostraba la imagen de un joven rubio de no mas de 15 años mientras entrenada arduamente, mientras era observado desde lejos por un anciano de cabello largo blanco y marcas rojas en sus ojos.

— _Mis portales desaparecen... Mis fuerzas comienzan a dejarme, mis poderes comienzan a desaparecer, necesito ''cambiar'' luego. Durante tantos años observandote, viendo tu crecimiento, y desarrollo, siempre bondadoso y puro de corazón, alma mas blanca que he visto en toda mi vida... ¡Tu eres lo que necesito!... ¡Uzumaki Naruto! _— El anciano apretó fuertemente su mano convirtiendola en puño y en el proceso destruyendo la bola de cristal, mientras una sonrisa alargada y afilada se formaba en sus labios, mientras sus ojos centellaron con maldad.

* * *

><p>— Recuerden que solo es un prologo ppr lo cual no puede ser muy largo, jejeje, pero no se preocupen que ha medida que vaya avanzando los capitulos se iran alargando jejeje, pero unas cuantas advertencias, apareceran personajes de otros animes aparte de los de Naruto y Rosario + Vampire, el castillo que vieron no volveran a aparecer en mucho tiempo, jejeje, sin mas que decir me despido, ¡Sayonara, Mina-san! — Se despedia el autor mientras imitaba a cierto shinigami de sonrisa eterna.<p>

Atte: Rey96.

Pd: Si te gusto el prologo deja un review, y si no pues tambien, jejeje.


	2. Chapter 2

— **Hola a todos, aquí saludándole el Rey96, que espero y hayan pasado un feliz año jejejejeje. Y como no quiero alargarme demasiado, nos vamos a los review ejejeje —**

* * *

><p><strong>Walkerxd<strong>: Si este sujeto tendrá una historia con Orochimaru, que también sera uno de los principales villanos jejejeje.

**HomicidalLiu: **Liu— Si, pero pensé que si lo hacia bueno no tendría mucho sentido, que le diera sus poderes a Naruto y si lo hacia malvado tendrá mas apariciones y protagonismo, jejejeje Y no te preocupes por el modo sabio, no creo que se vea dentro de muuucho tiempo jejeje. Pero no olvidemos que el personaje principal es — Como dije pienso que si lo hago malvado seria mas interesante jejeje. Cherry — Bueno eso para averiguarlo tendrás que seguir leyendo, pero a mi me agrada mas en version Fem. Eje je.

**Momo-aster**: Aquí esta el cap. Espero lo disfrutes.

**Enigthmare**: Aqui un nuevo cap . Para su disfrute compañero.

**Edén de Orión: **Compañero el Sucesor del legendario Saiyajin, se comenzara a subir dentro de poco a si que no desesperes vale.

**Zafir09**: Compañero lamentablemente eso no podra ser, dado que tengo planeada una segunda temperada que se desarrollará en las naciones elementales que abarcara todo el asunto de los Bijū, y los Akatsuki, jejeje y si me he es posible una tercera, pero creo que ya te he dado muchos spoilers jejejeje.

**Joshep1**: Gracias por leer y comentar compañero, aquí el siguiente cap.

**Quiriquroga**; Pues por hay va la idea compañero, pero quizás con el cap de hoy se te aclaren muchas dudas o tal ves solo las hace crecer, jejejeje. Pero no te preocupes que todas serán respondidas con el tiempo.

**Naruto98:** Aquí la continuación, espero la disfrutes.

**Kyūbi1:** Compañero, el que me paso, pues muchas cosas, estuve un gran tiempo en estado emo... De echo yo no pensé que volvería a escribir alguna historia y por eso las borre todas, pero gracias a los constantes P.M, que recibía de lectores preguntandome el por que había abandonado mis historias, y si las pensaba continuar... me decidí volver a subirlas y volver a escribir, jejejejeje. Por los fieles lectores que tenia y algunos amigos que hice gracias a mis fics, aunque sea lento terminante mis historias jejejeje.

* * *

><p>— <strong>Bueno con los review respondidos pasemos al cap<strong> —.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Renuncia de Derechos: <strong>Naruto Shippuden ni Rosario+Vampire me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo tomo sus personajes y universos para crear este cuento de ficción, sin fines de lucro.

— **Hola a todos **— Entes sobrenaturales hablando.

— _**Hola a todos **_— Entes sobrenaturales pensando.

— _Hola a todos _— Dioses, pensamientos, y escenas flashback.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 1: Una propuesta tentadora, ¿Cual es tu decisión joven ninja?.<strong>

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto solo tiene dos grandes ambiciones en su vida, lograr que la gente lo reconozca y ganarse el amor de su mejor amiga de nombre Sakura Haruno, sin embargo la vida parece odiarlo, dado que siempre le ha impuesto grandes obstáculos para alcanzar dichas ambiciones, pero sin duda su mayor obstáculo a sido un joven de su misma edad y generación de ninjas de nombre Sasuke Uchiha, aquel que posee el amor incondicional de su amiga y amor, aquel que siempre fue su rival, aquel siempre lo superaba en todo, aquel con un talento inato para todo lo que se refiere en cuanto a técnicas, ¡Maldicion, como detestaba a ese tipo!...<p>

— ¡Arrrgggg! — Fue el quejido de dolor que salio de la garganta de un joven de unos quince años de edad, cabello rubio en puntas, ojos azules, y marcas en las mejillas, usando una especie de mono naranja que en estos momentos se encuentra desgarrada en múltiples partes así como también tiene una serie de cortes por todo su cuerpo.

— ¡Concentrate, Naruto! Sin duda eres alguien peor de lo que me habían dicho... Todos tenían razón, no debi perder mi tiempo con alguien tan mediocre como tu, no le llegas ni a los talones a Sasuke... ¿Y así piensas traerlo de vuelta? — Preguntó un hombre de almenos cincuenta años de edad, largo cabello blanco, una bandana ninja en su mano derecha, este hombre es uno de los tres legendarios Sennin, el sabio sapo Jiraiya.

Naruto y Jiraiya ya llevaban dos de los tres años que Tsunade le dio a Jiraiya para que que entrenara al Gennin Uzumaki Naruto, sin embargo en todo este tiempo en vez de que Jiraiya le enseñara técnicas ninja, no ha echo nada mas que aumentar el chacra de Naruto, llevándolo a niveles que ya seria comparable al Bijū de las cuatro colas, pero en cuanto a técnicas se refiere... Naruto no sabe ninguna técnica nueva, aparte de haber mejorado las que ya tenia, y el porque de este nulo avance en cuanto se refiere a técnicas ninjas, es simple Jiraiya se obseciono con...

— ¡Vamos, si no accedes al chacra del Zorro de las nueve colas, no podrás derrotarme! — Grito Jiraiya mientras nuevamente lanzaba a Naruto por los aires debido a una gran patada directo en su estomago.

— ¡Aaaaarrrggggg!... _¿Por que soy tan débil?... ¿Acaso entrenando todo este tiempo con el sabio pervertido, no ha servido de nada?... ¿Sera verdad que no le llego ni a la suela de los zapatos a Sasuke? — _Mientras escupía una gran cantidad de sangre por su boca, Naruto pensaba en las crueles pero con cierto grado de verdad, palabras de Jiraiya.

Naruto salio despedido con tanta fuerza que voló mas de treinta metros, producto de la gran patada de Jiraiya, llevándose en el proceso unas cuantas rocas que sobresalían del suelo.

— ¡¿Que estas esperando?!, ¡si no accedes a ese poder!... Aparte de no devolverte tu bandana ninja... ¡Ya no seré mas tu maestro! — Bramo Jiraiya, mientras ponia la banda ninja enfrente de su rostro.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de sobremanera, si no contaba con las enseñanzas del sabio pervertido, no podría avanzar en nada, el no es muy listo, las cosas que podría aprender por medio de un maestro como Jiraiya, le tomarían meses aprenderlas por si solo, como por ejemplo el Odama Rasengan( Super Esfera en Espiral), solo faltaron unas pocas horas de entrenamiento con el viejo depravado, y ya podía dominarla perfectamente, aunque claro todavía con la ayuda de un clon.

Con esfuerzo se levanto tambaleante, sus piernas tenían ligeros estremecimientos, así como también sus brazos no les respondían, y sentía que la cabeza le pesaba mas de una tonelada, ya habían pasado mas de ocho horas que se había puesto a entrenar con el sabio sapo, aquí en las afueras de un pueblo cercano, por el cual habían pasado para tener mas provisiones para su viaje.

Jiraiya sonrió internamente, su ahijado tenia una gran voluntad, nunca se rendía y aunque se odiara por decirle todas estas palabras, tan despreciables, sabia que era necesario para que Naruto pudiera acceder al poder del zorro, según sus cálculos Naruto ya tendría que tener su chacra muy bajo, serian solo cuestión de unos cuantos segundos antes de que empiece a salir ese poderoso chacra rojo.

—Se los p-prometi, m-me volveria... Fuerte, m-muy fuerte... T-tengo que c-cumplir la p-promesa que le h-hice a Sakura-Chan... Y s-si para l-lograrlo, t-tengo que u-usar el c-chacra, del z-zorro... **¡Que así sea! — **La voz de Naruto se volvió demoníaca, su pelo se elevo, así como sus ojos cambiaron de azules a rojos con la pupila rasgada, sus marcas en las mejillas se acentuaron, sus colmillos crecieron y sobre salieron de su labio, un manto de chacra rojo y burbujeante comenzaba a salir de su estomago, al mismo tiempo que una cola se veía desde atrás.

Los ojos de Jiraiya se abrieron ligeramente al ver como Naruto se posicionaba en cuatro patas, y a una velocidad mas que asombrosa, se dirigia a toda velocidad, contra el.

— _**Esta cerca... Muy cerca, lo matare... matar, matar matar, ¡matar!, ¡MATAR! — **_La mente de Naruto se comenzaba a corromper a medida que una segunda cola se comenzaba a formar, aumentando drásticamente, sus habilidades y sanando rápidamente sus heridas.

— Esto ya esta mejor... Pero... !No es suficiente! — Un Rasengan, se formo rápidamente en la mano derecha del sabio sapo, que sin consideración alguna se lo estampó en toda la cara a Naruto, mandándolo nuevamente a volar por los aires.

— **¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhrrrrrrrrggggggg! — **El grito de dolor que escapo de la garganta de Naruto fue por demás cargado de dolor y sufrimiento, mientras sentía como su cabeza era licuada por el Rasengan (Bola espiral).

Jiraiya desapareció en un borron de velocidad, apareciendo frente a frente a Naruto. Ambos estando en el aire, y Naruto con el gran dolor que sentía en su rostro no fue capaz de ver como Jiraiya prepara su puño, hasta que ya fue muy tarde.

— **¡AAAAAAAÁAAAA! — **La boca de Naruto se abrió así como también escupió una gran cantidad de sangre mesclada con saliba mientras sentía como el puño de su maestro se enterraba en su estómago. Enviandolo a toda velocidad contra el suelo.

Una gran nube de polvo se levanto ante el gran impacto que dio Naruto contra el duro suelo, un cráter de al menos tres metros de diámetro se formó, mientras al mismo tiempo Jiraiya caía elegantemente, en el borde del mismo, observando atentamente la nube de polvo. Una gran explosión de chacra demoniaco se sintió en el lugar así como también el cráter creció de forma considerable, la tierra bajo los pies de Jiraiya se comenzó a remover.

— ¡¿Pero que demonios?! — Grito con sorpresa Jiraiya, al ver como debajo de sus pies salia una mano de chacra completamente rojo, ya no era transparente, sino que parecía la combinación de sangre con chacra de Kyūbi.

La tierra se agrieto y hizo trizas, mientras mostraba el camino que había echo la mano de chacra rojo para llegar hasta él. Jiraiya fue jalado dentro de la nube de polvo, donde lo esperaba una horrenda criatura con cuatro colas hondeando en el viento.

— _**¡Groaaaaaaaaaaarrrrr! — **_Un poderoso rugido salio de la garganta de la bestia mientras le impactaba un gran de derechazo a Jiraiya, haciendo que su cuerpo salga despedido mientras escupía una gran cantidad de sangre.

Los brazo de chacra regresaron a su forma normal, mientras el Naruto transformado, se mantenía espectante, como un depredador al acecho de su presa.

Moviéndose a una increíble velocidad, el mini-kyubi no le dio siquiera el tiempo a Jiraiya para recuperarse, antes de lanzarse contra él.

— _¡Mierda! — _Jiraiya miro con horror como la cara blanca y esos ojos blancos y sin pupila de Naruto estaban observándolo, mientras la mano/garra de Naruto descendía con rapidez en un intento de aplastar su cabeza. Jiraiya se mordió el dedo y empezó una rápida secuencia de sellos manuales.

— _¡BOOOOOOOOOM! —._

Nuevamente una gran cantidad de polvo fue levantado, no sabiéndose si es que Naruto acertó su golpe o no, un cuerpo fue lanzado lejos de esa nube de polvo, poco a poco fue despejándose pudiéndose observar a un Jiraiya con una gran herida en el pecho, su ropa desgarrada, de su boca caía sangre, al igual que de su ojo derecho que se encontraba levemente cerrado, sin embargo su cuerpo presentaba ligeros cambios pareciéndose mas a un sapo, sus ojos tenían la iris en horizontal. Poco a poco se fue despejando el polvo dejando al descubierto al Gamma Sennin.

— **Espero que esto sea importante... Estaba por comenzar a hacer la cena — **En el hombro derecho de Jiraiya había una vieja rana de color purpura, con canas y una capa. Se le veía claramente molesta, al haber sido invocada de forma tan inesperada.

— **Tranquilizante, Ma. Seguro que Jiraiya-Chan Tiene una buena razón para llamarnos asi... — **Hablo un pequeño sapo de color verde, igualmente con canas. Este encontrándose en el lado izquierdo del hombro de Jiraiya.

Eran los sabios sapos del monte Myobokuzan, Fukazaku y Shima. ellos se encontraban unidos o fusionados al cuerpo de Jiraiya, haciendo más fácil el uso del Sennin Mode (Modo Sabio).

— Se que es descortés de mi parte el haberlos llamado así... Pero... — Jiraiya hablo con seriedad, mientras sus anfibios ojos veían como lentamente Naruto se comenzaba a poner de pie, o mejor dicho en cuatro patas.

Los sabios, miraron en dirección a la que miraba su invocador, y sus ojos no pudieron evitar mostrar una gran preocupación, pero al mismo tiempo volteaban mirando con enojo a Jiraiya.

— **¡¿Pero que has echo, Idiota?! —**Grito Fukazaku, mientras golpeaba a Jiraiya con su puño. Mientras su esposa no le prestaba atención a ellos por estar mas concentraba observando como pequeñas burbujas de chacra azul y rojas eran expulsadas por el cuerpo del Naruto-Kyūbi.

— **Te lo advertimos Jiraiya—Chan... Que no presionarás a tu aprendiz a usar el poder del Zorro... Estas son las consecuencias, el chico a perdido el control completamente. Ahora no es mas que un animal salvaje que ve a todo ser vivo como su enemigo, luego te daremos la reprimenda que te mereces... Pero por el momento... — **Shima junto sus manos, concentrándose en recolectar chacra natural, cerrando sus ojos para una mayor concentración, siendo lo ultimo que vio como la boca de Naruto—Kyūbi se abría de forma anormal y se tragaba una pequeña esfera de chacra.

— Jejejeje... Creo que me va a doler... Pero creo que tiene razón — Jiraiya cambio su rostro sonriente a uno serio, dirigiendo su mirada a su estudiante transformado, observando como su cuerpo se comenzaba a inflar de forma nada natural.

— **¡GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR! —**_**.**_

Un rugido animal, escapo de la garganta de la criatura, al momento de abrir su boca y disparar un gran rayo de poder, destruyendo todo a su paso, mientras se acercaba de manera rápida al serio Jiraiya, que solo se podía lamentar del momento en el cual decidió que usar el chacra del Zorro era la mejor opción que tenia Naruto.

Quizás en otro tiempo y lugar esa abría sido la mejor opción, pero debido a ciertos eventos que en estos precisos momentos están ocurriendo, el destino a dictaminado que la historia ha de llevar otro curso.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Otogakure no Sato<strong>_**.**_

* * *

><p>Otogakure no sato, o también conocida como aldea oculta entre el sonido, lugar que fue fundado por el ninja renegado de Konoha, uno de los tres Sennin, Orochimaru de las serpiente.<p>

En una de las múltiples entradas secretas que se encuentran regadas por toda la aldea, se puede observar un largo pasillo, oscuro y silencioso, mientras tiene diseños de formas circulares y ondeantes, a los costados las únicas fuentes de iluminacion son unas cuantas velas, una perfecta madriguera de serpientes.

En una de las múltiples camaras que hay en esta madriguera, se puede observar una obscura habitación, que solo es iluminada por ligeros flash de electricidad azul y chirriante, mientras un peculiar sonido a aves trinando, se escucha cada vez que el sitio es iluminado. El causante de todo esto es un chico de al menos quince años de edad, cabello negro peinado en forma de culo de gallina, ojos rojos con tres tomes alrededor de la pupila (Apariencia de Shippuden). Este es Sasuke Uchiha.

— Kukukuku... Excelente, sigue así Sasuke-Kun, pronto podrás realizarlo sin necesidad alguna de sellos de mano — Hablo con risa enferma un tipo de cabello negro lacio, ojos viperinos amarillos, piel extremadamente pálida. Este es el ninja renegado y científico, Orochimaru.

Sasuke volvió a ejecutar su técnica, el Chidori (Millar de aves), pero esta vez realizando solamente una posición de manos, los ojos Sharingan de Sasuke, resplandecieron en la oscuridad, mientras la imagen de Naruto venia a su mente, cuando se enfrento a el valle del fin justo cuando creaba el Rasengan (Bola espiral).

— _El podía crear su técnica... Sin sellos de manos... Solamente concentración y una gran manipulación de chacra, un Jutsu creado por el cuarto Hokage, que solo el y su maestro Jiraiya de los sapos han podido dominar... ¿Naruto cuanto has avanzado, hasta este punto?... ¿Como matare a Itachi, si ni siquiera pude matarte a ti? —_ Los pensamientos de Sasuke, lo hacían dudar de sus capacidades, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en su antiguo compañero de batallas, y como con facilidad enorme lo lograba superar.

Orochimaru que solo vio con fascinación, como el sello maldito en cuello de Sasuke emergía cubriendo su cuerpo y logrando que este vez pudiera realizar el Chidori, sin necesidad de ningún sello.

— Excelente... — Murmuro Orochimaru, sacando su enorme y serpentina lengua, relamiéndose los labios en un gesto lascivo.

De pronto las acciones de Orochimaru y Sasuke se detuvieron al escuchar pequeños pasos acercándose, por la entrada principal, cortos y calmados, de entre la oscuridad del pasillo emergió, un anciano, de cabello blanco producto de las canas, ojos amarillos con la pupila rasgada, muy similares a los de Orochimaru. Su rostro lleno de arrugas y ojeras.

El anciano sonrio diversión, observando el rostro pálido de Orochimaru, mucho mas de lo normal, sus ojos viajaron por toda la sala, posándose en el Uchiha, que le sostenía la mirada, para a los pocos segundos después caer de rodillas respirando agitadamente.

— ¡K-ketsu-Sama! — Exclamo con sorpresa Orochimaru y ante la incredulidad de Sasuke, Orochimaru se arrodillo.

— _Ha pasado mucho tiempo... Orochimaru, bonito lugar tienes aquí, es muy agradable... Por cierto, ¿Esto es tuyo? —_ El identificado ahora como Ketsu, miro por sobre su hombro, donde una serpiente negra y plateada, traída a un insconsiente y sangrante Kabuto.

— L-lo... S-siento... O-orochimaru-Sama... — Apenas en un hilo de voz hablo Kabuto, una mueca de dolor se produjo en su rostro al sentir como esa serpiente negra se enrrollaba en su cuello, rompiendo su traquea.

— Hai... Ketsu-Sama, si me permite el atrevimiento, el es un gran ayudante, por lo cual si tiene la misericordia de liberarlo, estaría agradecido — Orochimaru, se negaba a mirar al anciano a los ojos, por creerlo una falta de respeto.

La serpiente siseo en la cara de Kabuto, dejando que un poco de su veneno cayera en sus anteojos, miro a Ketsu, donde una mirada vasto para que soltara a Kabuto, antes de serpentear por el suelo y meterse por entre las ropas de Ketsu, para no volver a salir.

Kabuto jadeo, arrastrándose para estar al lado de Orochimaru, notando como este se encontraba arrodillado y con la cabeza, gacha. No tardo en mas de medio segundo para comprender que ese anciano es alguien muy importante, y poderoso.

— ¿Q-quien... E-eres? — Un jadeante Sasuke que apenas y podía mantenerse de pie, dado que Ketsu, en todo este tiempo estuvo enviándole un poco de su instinto asesino, las piernas de Sasuke temblaban, incontrolablemente y un sudor frío recorría su espalda, no sentía tanto miedo desde esa noche que Itachi mato al clan.

Ketsu miro a Sasuke, con gran aburrimiento, aunque se notara que en el futuro el sería poderoso, eso a Ketsu no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, el ya era tan poderoso para poder desafiar a dioses, claro sin contar con su pequeño problema, pero eso es historia para otro día.

— _Este sera tu siguiente recipiente ¿Orochimaru?_ — Pregunto mientras caminaba a paso calmado pero firme, hasta estar a poco menos de un metro de Sasuke.

No pudiendo evitarlo, una sonrisa maniática afloro en el rostro del Sennin, sacando su lengua y ralmiendose los labios.

— ¿No es perfecto?... Sera muy poderoso en el futuro, con la adecuada instrucción, su nivel podría rivalizar al de Madara Uchiha kukukukukuku — La risa enferma de Orochimaru resonó por toda la habitación, ya queriendo tener el cuerpo del joven Uchiha.

— _Sera poderoso de eso no me cabe duda... Pero no creo que quiera convertirse en tu recipiente por voluntad propia, lo mas seguro es que te traicione... Debería matarlo, seria problemático si murieses, dado que hay muy pocos como nosotros y realmente la especie debe de seguir en el mundo _— Las palabras de Ketsu hicieron que los ojos de Sasuke se abrieran enormes e un inexplicable terror inundo su ser.

Ketsu levanto su arrugado, flaco y esquelético dedo índice donde en la punta de este se comenzaban a reunir unas pequeñas esferas, muy similar a una Bijū-Dama (Bomba de bestia con cola), una sonrisa torcida, afilada y delgada se formo en los viejos y secos labios del viejo, mientras lentamente la pequeña esfera comenzaba a ganar poder, así como también la habitación comenzó a temblar y las paredes a resquebrajarse.

— _¡Es un monstruo! _— Penso Kabuto, inconscientemente arrastrándose hacia atrás, su cuerpo temblando completamente.

— _E-este, es el mismo e impresionante, poder que mostró cuando lo conocí... No... Ahora es todavia mas fuerte, en verdad es un... Dios, Ketsu-Sama_ — Orochimaru pensó con admiración, mientras su mente viajaba a antiguos recuerdos, donde fue la primera vez que realmente conoció a la unica ''persona'' que le ha hablado con la verdad.

* * *

><p><span>''Flash Back".<span>

* * *

><p><em>En un bosque en los alrededores de la aldea de la hoja, se puede observar a un joven de almenos 12 años de edad, cabello negro suelto hasta llegar un poco mas abajo de sus hombros, ojos amarillos con la iris delgada y afilada, piel extremadamente pálida, vistiendo una polera manga larga, una bandana en su frente con el símbolo de Konoha, pantalones negros estilo anbu, vendas en los tobillos y clasicas sandalias ninja azules.<em>

_Alrededor de este joven se encontraban una gran cantidad de ninjas de la aldea de Kusagakure no sato, algunos mutilados, decapitados, perforados con Kunai, calcinados o aplastados por enormes rocas._

— _En verdad eres alguien impresionante, Orochimaru... — Una gruesa voz resonó por todo el lugar, de una de las copas de un árbol un ojo amarillo con la iris alargada y afilada se mostró, por el cual lentamente emergió un sujeto de al menos 50 años de edad, cabello blanco producto de las canas, ojos amarillos, y un colmillo sobresaliendo de su labio, dando ligeros aplausos._

_Orochimaru, se coloco rápidamente en posición de batalla, no logro detectar a este sujeto, por lo cual tenia un gran sigilo, pero solo debe de ser eso, dado que su chacra no sobrepasa a un Chūnin._

— _¿Quien eres?... Si eres un enemigo de la aldea, te tendré que matar — Desafío Orochimaru, enviándole un gran instinto asesino a su nuevo oponente._

_El cincuentón, solo soltó una pequeña risilla antes de dar un paso, a la nada aparentemente, pero ante la sorpresa de Orochimaru, el sujeto no cayo, si no que se mantuvo en el aire, descendiendo lentamente hasta el suelo._

— _Jajaja, eso es gracioso Orochimaru, esa pregunta debería de hacertela yo a ti... Orochimaru ¿Quien eres? — Pregunto, con sus voz llena de dudas, todo para confundir al joven delante de el. Comenzó a caminar alrededor de los cuerpos de la anterior batalla que se había librado aquí._

_Orochimaru, ensancho un poco sus ojos, pero luego una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, el sabia quien era..._

— _¡¿Pero que pregunta es esa?!... Yo soy Orochimaru, de la aldea oculta entre las hojas y algún día seré el Hokage — Exclamo con su voz llena de seguridad, profesando libremente su sueño de ser Hokage._

_El individuo, paro al escuchar esa respuesta, soltó una pequeña risilla, antes de continuar caminando, mientras negaba con la cabeza._

— _Al parecer sabes muy bien quien eres... Y sabes... ¿Que eres? — Pregunto dándose la vuelta para encarar a Orochimaru, con sus viperinos ojos, destilando maldad. _

_Orochimaru retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás, con tan solo ver los ojos de ese sujeto, se sintió pequeño... Muy, muy, pequeño. Pero algo llamo su atención, ahora que los veía de mas cerca, esos ojos... Se parecían a los... Suyos._

— _¿A-a que te refieres? — Pregunto con su voz un poco temblorosa, no sabia el porque, pero este sujeto le estaba dando miedo._

_Sonrió con satisfacción, al escuchar la pregunta del chico. Pero antes había que hacer algo con estos cuerpos, de sus mangas comenzaron a salir una gran cantidad de serpientes, que comenzaron a devorar a los cadáveres._

— _No queremos que te metas en problemas verdad... Después de todo esta no era una misión... — Hablo al aire, sabia que el chico delante suyo, mato a estos sujetos para que no se infiltraran en la aldea, pero tenia que ganarse la confianza de el de algún modo._

— _Orochimaru... No te has preguntado... ¿El porque eres diferente, a las demás personas?... ¿Porque tu sentido del olfato se encuentra en tu lengua en ves de las fosas nasales?... ¿Por que te sientes tan a gusto en lugares apartados de toda civilización?... ¿Por que sientes ese sentimiento de que este no es tu lugar?... ¿El porque sientes deseos de matar, a todo ser vivo que se vea... Apetecible?... ¿Y el porque tienes que esconder tu verdadera forma? — Preguntó, con su voz siempre calmada y mirando con cierto enojo al joven delante de el._

_Orochimaru, no sabia que responder, siempre se le dijo que esos extraños deseos y demás habilidades eran por culpa de un extraño Kekegenkai, y que el era el ultimo de su clan. No supo que responder, el enojo se comenzo a apoderar de su ser, ya no escucharía mas a este tipo, lo mataría, para que deje de molestarlo, comenzó a realizar posiciones de manos a una velocidad increíble._

— _¡No tengo porque seguir escuchandote!... ¡__Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Dragón de Fuego)__! — Inchando su pecho, y soplando con gran fuerza, un inmenso dragon de fuego, salio despedido a toda velocidad._

— _¡Grooaaarrr! — Rugió con fiereza el dragón, lanzándose a toda velocidad contra su objetivo, quemando el suelo y destruyendo unas cuantas serpientes en el proceso._

— _Hnm... Tonto... — Murmuro, sin ninguna clase de miedo ante el gigantesco dragón de fuego que se dirigía a toda velocidad contra el._

_Antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarlo, un diminuto ojo de color amarillo apareció delante de el, absordiendo el dragón de fuego, Orochimaru lo miro con incredulidad._

— _¡Te lo regreso! — Exclamo, justo a tiempo para que en la espalda de Orochimaru volviera a aparecer ese ojo, del cual salio el dragón de fuego, pero ahora diez veces mas grande y poderoso._

— _¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA! — Grito con fuerza Orochimaru, sentía como su piel era quemada, los restos calcinados de su ropa se adherían a su piel, haciendo todavía mas horrible el sufrimiento, no entendía el como, pero de algún modo ese tipo logro reflejar o mas bien dicho teletransportar su ataque, para después enviarlo en su contra e incluso haciéndolo mas poderoso. Pero mas que dolor, Orochimaru sentía, dudas..._

— _¿A-acaso... T-tu... S-sabes, q-que... Soy? — Pregunto con su voz un poco quebrada, no tubo padres, nunca los conoció, tampoco tiene muchos amigos porque todos lo rechazan por su aspecto, con la única persona que habla es con el Hokage._

— _Si... Yo se que eres... Tu eres como yo... Eres un Hebi no Yokai (Monstruo Serpiente)... Se que ahora tienes muchas mas dudas... Pero este contrato de invocación te ayudara a saber lo que eres... Nuestra especie esta en peligro de extinción... Hasta que nos volvamos a ver quiero que vivas, has lo que sea necesario, pero mantente vivo... — Arrojándole un rollo, a su lado izquierdo apareció un ojo de color amarillo, de su tamaño, por el cual lentamente comenzó a entrar._

_Orochimaru atrapo el rollo, con su calcinada mano, una cabeza de serpiente estaba dibujada en ambos extremos del rollo, lo miro unos segundos antes de dirigir su mirada a ese extraño ojo-portal._

— _¡¿Cual es tu nombre?! — _

_Sonrió con maldad mientras sacaba su enorme lengua relamiéndose los labios, antes de contestar..._

— _Tengo muchos nombres... Pero... Tu puedes decirme... Ketsu — Contesto, antes de que el ojo se cerrara para segundos después desaparecer._

_Después de ese suceso la historia continua, Orochimaru conoció a las serpientes, ellas le hablaron que eran como por así decirlo las sirvientes de los __Hebi no Yokai, __le hablaron de su procedencia, y de como Ketsu vendría siendo una especie de Dios, con el transcurrir de los años Orochimaru, resiviria muchas visitas de este supuesto dios, en las cuales le contaria del Jutsu de la inmortalidad, proveerle con sujetos para experimentos y demás maquinaria, pero siempre hubo algo que le encargo y eso es..._

* * *

><p><span>Fin Flashback.<span>

* * *

><p>La habitación seguía temblando y las paredes resquebrajándose, Sasuke no sabía que hacer, su cuerpo estaba paralizado, estaba de rodillas a merced de este anciano, solo un pensamiento inundaba su ser.<p>

— _Voy a... Morir _— Pensó con terror, prácticamente viendo su vida en esa brillante esfera roja.

De un momento a otro, una repentina tos afecto a Ketsu, logrando que perdiera la concentracion de su técnica, llevando ambas manos a su boca donde pudo observar con terror que estas se encontraban llenas de sangre.

Sasuke habiendo recuperado un poco de su movilidad y aprovechando el momento de distracción de su enemigo, creo rapidamente un Chidori en su mano, corriendo con velocidad increíble con tal de apuñalarlo en el corazón, mientras corría, lentamente el sello maldito comenzó a aparecer en su piel.

— ¡Chidori (Millar de Aves)! — Grito Sasuke.

Orochimaru vio sorprendido la acción de su próximo recipiente, mientras Kabuto estaba con tanto miedo que solo se quedo observando, sin embargo antes de que Sasuke lograra conectar su técnica con el cuerpo de Ketsu, este levantó su mano y murmuro en desesperacion la primera técnica que se le vino a la mente y la mas rápida en funcionar.

— _Kyūshū sa reta no Hebi (Absorbida de Serpiente)_ — Murmuró, un ojo se posiciono delante de Sasuke, sin que este pudiera hacer algo, fue absordido, enviándolo a otro plano dimensional.

Una vez mas repuesto Ketsu miro con ojos fijos a Orochimaru, haciendo que este baje la mirada, sin embargo soltó un suspiro de fastidio, ese chico casi lo logra alcanzar con esa técnica, claro que si el estuviera a su máximo no tendría ese problema.

— _Como te habras dado cuenta Orochimaru, necesito un nuevo cuerpo... _— Comenzó a hablar el Dios serpiente, mientras en su espalda se formaba de la nada un trono, se sentó tranquilamente.

— ¿Acaso, yo sere su recipiente? — Pregunto Orochimaru, con un poco de... ¿Esperanzas?... **(N/A: Brrrr eso me dio escalofrios).**

— _Lamentablmente tu no puedes ser Orochimaru, dado que no posees un cuerpo propio, además lo que en estos momentos estoy buscando es a este chico..._ — En la mano de Ketsu se materializo una bola de cristal que mostraba a Uzumaki Naruto, su cuerpo se podía observar que está todo lleno de heridas y de sus ojos caían lagrimas.

Orochimaru lo miro con sorpresa, no se esperaba que el siguiente cuerpo de su amo fuera el chico zorro, pero de seguro su señor lo habrá escogido por algo, algo que el no ha podido ver en todos estos años. La voz de ketsu lo saco de sus pensamientos.

— _Y por eso he venido hasta donde ti... Orochimaru... el momento de que vuelvas a tu verdadero hogar a llegado... Naruto -kun posee una gran fuerza de voluntad por lo cual sera difícil que yo me haga con su cuerpo completamente, hay es donde dentras tu... Espero que lo hagas bien —_ Sin mas que decir un portal-ojo apareció delante de Orochimaru.

Orochimaru tenia sus ojos abiertos de sobremanera, no lo podía creer, por fin después de tanto tiempo, años de soñarlo desde aquel día que conoció a ketsu, alfin iria a su lugar de origen, sin poder evitarlo con su viperina lengua se relamio los labios, tomando el inconsciente cuerpo de Kabuto se comenzo a adentrar en ese extraño ojo.

— Le prometo que no le fallare Ketsu-Sama... ¡No puedo esperar a hacer mis experimentos con esos Yokai, de los que tanto me ha hablado!... Kukukukukuku — Riendo perversamente Orochimaru se perdio en aquel portal.

Una sonrisa igual de enferma se formo en los labios de Ketsu, su plan de respaldo ya estaba listo, ahora solo faltaba hacerle una pequeña visita a su nuevo cuerpo, y que mejor que en este momento de debilidad.

* * *

><p><span><strong>En las afueras de la ciudad, donde ocurrió el enfrentamiento de Naruto y Jiraiya. En las orillas de un río.<strong>

* * *

><p>Lagrimas bajaban por los ojos de Naruto, no podia creerlo, tenia que ser una broma, no podia ser posible, su maestro esta a punto de morir y todo es su culpa, por ser debil, por no poder controlarse, mas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas al recordar el enorme agujero que estaba en el pecho de su maestro, mientras su brazo le atravesaba el hombro derecho, recordo las ultimas palabras de su maestro, antes de desmayarse.<p>

— _Que... B-bueno... Q-que volviste... jejeje — Pronuncio Jiraiya con dificultad, mientras un papel con el Kanji ''Suprimir" se encontraba en la frente de Naruto._

Si tan solo el no tuviera a esa cosa en su interior, no estaria pasando nada de esto, los Akatsuki, no estarían persiguiéndolo, hubiera tenido una infancia normal, incluso puede que hubiera sido adoptado... No. No podía todo echarle la culpa al Zorro que se encontraba en su interior, el también tenia la culpa, el fue el que se comporto de manera estúpida, si tan solo no hubiera echo esa promesa, no estaría haciendo todo este entrenamiento, no tendría porque depender del chacra del zorro si no fuera tan débil, era su culpa. Mas lágrimas cayeron al río.

— _Jejeje, quizás no todo es tu culpa, jovencito — _Una anciana voz hablo en dirección arriba del río, se trataba de un anciano de ojos amarillo y cabello canoso, vistiendo unas extrañas ropas echas de tela, a Naruto le recordó a la de los monjes. El se encontraba pescando.

Naruto rápidamente se seco las lágrimas que había en sus ojos con el dorso de su mano. Una risa tonta escapo de los labios de Naruto, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Jajaja, lo siento parece que estaba pensando en voz alta... ¿A no ser que usted lea los pensamientos?... ¡Por que eso seria cool! — Exclamo Naruto como niño pequeño, olvidando momentaneamente su tristeza.

El anciano solto una pequeña risa, negando y sonriendo amablemente.

— _Jejejeje si eso seria cool... ¿Pero dime jovencito, por que llorabas... ? —_ Pregunto el anciano mostrándose verdaderamente preocupado, pero no despegando su vista del anzuelo.

Naruto se volvio a entristeser, sus sombríos pensamientos volvieron a su mente, quedándose callado, el amigable anciano no dejo de seguir hablando o en este caso preguntando.

—_¿Acaso porque estas triste?... ¿Porque tu amor no te hace caso?... ¿Porque no tuviste la mejor de las infancias?... ¿Porque no tienes muchos amigos y los que tienes no estas completamente seguro de que sean tus amigos?... ¿Porque eres un Jinchūriki?... ¿Porque heriste a tu maestro?... ¿Porque te descontrolaste?... ¡¿Porque?! —_ Grito con fuerza, esta vez dejando de mirar el anzuelo y viendo directamente a los ojos azules de Naruto.

Naruto lo veía con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, intuitivamente se levanto y se posiciono en pose de pelea, pero ahora que pudo observar mejor a ese anciano, se percato de una cosa, este se encontraba... Flotando.

— ¡¿Quien eres?!... ¡¿Como sabes tanto de mi, acaso eres de Akatsuki?! — Pregunto a la defensiva Naruto, su chacra se comenzo a elevar, mientras juntaba sus manos formando una cruz.

— _El quien soy no es importante, y no te preocupes que no soy parte de Akatsuki... Pero si te digo quien soy te dara mas confianza, entonces lo hare... Yo soy ''Kami'', y te he observado a ti Uzumaki Naruto desde el día que naciste, dime ¿quieres saber lo que paso el día que naciste, que le paso a tus padres, el porque eres un Jinchūriki?... Y mas importante... ¿Quieres dejar de ser uno? — _Ofrecio "Kami'' mientras sonreía y volvía a mirar en direccion a su caña.

Naruto lo observo en shock, las preguntas mas importantes que se había echo en toda su vida, se las darían así nada mas... He incluso podría dejar de ser un Jinchūriki.

— ¿Que quieres a cambio? — Pregunto, el tiempo le había enseñado a ser un poco cauteloso y aprendió por las malas que nada es gratis.

— _Pues yo no quiero nada de ti... Solo quiero tu felicidad, Naruto-Kun... Tu te preguntas que pasaria si no tuvieras al Kyūbi, en tu interior... Pues yo te lo ofresco, dejaras de ser un Jinchūriki... Pero... Existe el riesgo de que mueras... Para solucionar eso, yo me ''Sellare'' en ti... No te preocupes que no haré nada en tu contra... Es una promesa, así que dime... ¿Aceptas? —_ Pregunto el Dios, mientras sonreía con ''sinceridad'', y le ofrecía su mano a Naruto.

Naruto todavía mantenía su pose de pelea, observo la mano, luego al sujeto, esa sonrisa que transmitía confianza y seguridad, abandono su pose de pelea mientras pensaba en las posibilidades, después de pensarlo medio minuto lo decidió...

— Yo... — Respondió Naruto.

* * *

><p>— <strong>Capitulo finalizado compañeros, espero les haya gustado jejejeje ¿Cual sera la respuesta de Naruto? . Bueno como no tengo nada mas que decir me despido<strong> —.

Atte: **Rey96.**

Pd: **Si les gusto dejen review y si no... Pues también jejejeje. Por cierto he subido otra historia si quieren pasen a echarle un ojo.**


End file.
